


Among we

by SilloAnnis



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, Murder, Tic tacs, Vore, wait thay rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilloAnnis/pseuds/SilloAnnis
Summary: Red had been swiping their card in the swiper, or, they would be if they had one, except it’s pretty hard for aliens to obtain these cards.
Relationships: Black & Red, Blue & Red, Orange & Red
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Among we

Red had been swiping their card in the swiper, or, they would be if they had one, except it’s pretty hard for aliens to obtain these cards. Or even manage to gain normal tasks like the crewmates. They continued standing there, trying desperately to blend in, when they noticed Blue walk in, followed by their companion, and started fixing wires. They watched Blue curiously, and tilted their head.

Wires? 

Red clumsily stumbled over to Blue, and started imitating the way they were connecting the wires, when Blue looked over. “Are you just copying me right now?” To which Red responses with an intelligent nod. “I get it, man, they don’t really teach it all that well back at the academy, c’mere, I’ll show you how to do this the right way” He gestured for Red to come a bit closer, and started getting to work. Blue pointed out how each different color on the wires are different lengths, and how you have to connect each color to the other color.

Red swiftly pressed a button on the hacking pad while Blue was looking away. The lights started flashing and alarms were blaring, and Blue looked over at Red quickly “The oxygen? C’mon, Red we should go fix that.” He walked off, and Red followed after, but they ended up getting split up, Red not quite knowing how.

They started trying to find a way back to blue, when they heard a distant clanking noise. Footsteps. They turned round the corner, and ran into Orange. “Oh, hi Red! Did you get lost too?” Red decided it was time to enact their plan, and felt their long tongue lick their maw hungrily, already salivating. “Red?” That was when they dashed forward, too entranced in their excitement and yearning. They quickly wanted to consume the crewmate, before Orange could get a scream in. Afterwards, they stood shakily up, and vented, quickly traversing them to hide any evidence of any abnormalities.

They had just realized at some point someone fixed their oxygen, which was good, and escaped the vents, running into Black immediately. “Oh, hey kid.” Black was the captain of the ship, and was very friendly to them, so they’d prefer not to have to kill him in such a… gory way. They nodded to him, and walked by, not wanting to raise suspicion. When suddenly he heard Black speak up. “I was the one to lock you and Orange in that room, yknow.” That caused Red to freeze. Would he have to hurt Black after all? Black was so kind to them this whole time, sometimes he even felt like a father to them… “Please, kid, don’t lie to me, I know what you did… just know I have your back, I know you would have killed Orange for no reason, you can talk to me, yknow.” Black then walked away, not looking back or saying anything else.  
Red could feel the words they wished they could speak bubbling up in their throat, but continued on. 

Suddenly a group meeting was called. Everyone else had noticed that Orange was missing, that meant they had to be dead. Everyone spoke their alibis

“Me and Red were doing tasks until just now”

Blue

“Me and white were in admin”

Pink

“I saw Black doing tasks with yellow and purple…”

Green

“D.Green was with Teal refueling ship.”

D.Green

“I… was in the cafeteria.”

Brown.

“I did tasks with yellow and purple”

Black

“I was with Pink..”

“Me and D.Green hung together”

Teal 

“I was with Black and Purple.”

Yellow

“I was with Black, Yellow, and saw Green.”

Purple

They knew Red couldn’t speak, so they were excused.

Everyone looked at their peers, fear behind everyone’s masks. Tensions were high and thick. No one wanted to blame their friends, but no one wanted to die either. It was a cruel, cruel cycle, someone dies, someone else snaps, someone else dies. 

Black cleared his throat. “If I’m not mistaken, only Brown has no alibi… right?” Red realized a bit numbly the sacrifice that Black was making for them. They couldn’t help but start to space out. They felt… guilty, but couldn’t do anything, or else they would die. Red could distantly hear Black and Blue defend them intensely. When suddenly, White spoke up. 

“I saw red on the cameras.” They felt their nonexistent heart stop. So this was it. They couldn’t defend themselves. They heard the arguing spark up, and watched the votes roll in. Five red, four brown.

They were dead.

They saw the distraught faces of their friends, they could see Blue tearing up, and could see the way black looked at him with masked distress. They stood there, frozen and numb, but so fearful as well. This was it. They looked over at Blue. “Listen, Red, I’m so sorry… I know it’s not you, though.” Red felt a spiking pain in their chest. They looked over at Black, not even expecting him to say anything, and at first he didn’t, but suddenly, they were enveloped in a large hug. “I’m sorry, Son.” It felt like their body was imploding, if they could they’d be screaming and crying and shaking. 

They heard the airlock open. They walked to it. The door shut. It was over.

Orange died in vain

They felt so selfish

They were so sorry

They don’t want to die

They don’t want anyone to die

They feel so bad

They just wish they had a do over.

Please?

R e d w a s t h e i m p o s t e r.

“Red…?”


End file.
